With the development of technology, a wide variety of functions such as photograph, log, sound recording or the like can be implemented by applications in a terminal. Therefore, the security of data in the terminal has become increasingly demanded.
In the conventional art, a security password, such as a fingerprint password or a gesture password, is set for unlocking or booting the terminal, to protect the security of the data. A user can use the terminal and applications in the terminal only, in the case that a password input by the user matches with the security password.
In the above scheme, when the user forgets the security password, an input operation of the user can not unlock or boot the terminal. In this case, the user can not use the basic functions of the terminal, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and deteriorating user experience.